dcfandomcom-20200222-history
General Immortus (New Earth)
| Identity = Secret | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Brotherhood of Evil; Gimo Limited | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-One; New Earth | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 132 lbs (59 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Arnold Drake; Bob Haney; Bruno Premiani | First = My Greatest Adventure Vol 1 80 | Death = | Quotation = This is General Immortus. I am offering you a choice -- surrender or die. | Speaker = General Immortus | QuoteSource = My Greatest Adventure #80 | HistoryText = Origin General Immortus is centuries old, and his origins are shrouded in mystery. He once owned a diamond mine, the source of his wealth, and he killed many of the workers to keep the location a secret.https://www.rpi.edu/~bulloj/Doom_Patrol/mga84.html Thereafter, most of General Immortus's schemes were to sustain his longevity and thusly he became the leader of a criminal syndicate to steal ancient mystical artifacts for this purpose. He lives indefinitely due to a life-extending alchemical potion, although he lost the formula. As his potion began to run out, he hired young scientist Niles Caulder to recreate the potion. When Caulder discovered Immortus's identity and plan, he sabotaged the "life extending ray" that he had been developing. Caulder, as "The Chief" later formed the Doom Patrol specifically to combat one of Immortus's later schemes. Brotherhood of Evil From time to time thereafter, Immortus sparred with the Doom Patrol, usually in an effort to obtain the results of the Chief's life-extension research. Immortus was a one-time member of the Brotherhood of Evil, a group formed largely to combat the Doom Patrol. A second Doom patrol was initiated by an Indian woman named Arani, claiming to be Mrs. Niles Caulder and calling herself Celsius. The General submitted her to a mind scan to find the secret to immortality, and managed to become young for the briefest moment on his Moon Base until the Doom Patrol got free and started to destroy the base as he began regressing to his former senescence. It turned out the immortality treatment failed because it had been prepared specifically for Arani's physiology. Salvation Run He was seen in Salvation Run, where he was apparently killed by a Parademon. Final Crisis Immortus reappeared, alive and well, , and referred to the events of Salvation Run as having been an eye-opening experience for him. He is now recruiting followers and having Professor Milo operate upon them to give them powers, including established non-powered villains Sportsmaster, Mr Polka Dot, Condiment King and the Human Flame. He ensures that use of these abilities causes pain until the villains have proved themselves unconditionally. | Powers = * | Abilities = * : General Immortus possesses a great intellect sharpened by centuries worth of experience. ** : He is a brilliant tactician and master strategist. ** : His keen scientific mind has allowed him to develop many megalomaniacal weapons of destruction over the years. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In 2004, the Doom Patrol series was rebooted such that the previous history had never happened, though this revision did not tamper with the history of all its villains, since their history had also been chronicled in various Teen Titans books. Since Infinite Crisis, the majority of the Doom Patrol continuity is now largely restored, including that of General Immortus. | Trivia = * He claims to have known . He has fought side by side with Alexander the Great, Attila the Hun and Napoleon Bonaparte. | Recommended = * My Greatest Adventure #80 * My Greatest Adventure #84 * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #88 * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #96 * Doom Patrol (Volume 1) #97 * The Brave and the Bold (Volume 1) #65 * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #15 * Doom Patrol (Volume 2) #16 * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #107 * Wonder Woman (Volume 2) #108 | Wikipedia = General Immortus | Links = * General Immortus at the DCU Guide }} Category:Salvation Run deportees Category:Brotherhood of Evil members Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Monocles Category:Generals